The present invention relates to presenting personalized advertisements, and more particularly, to presenting personalized advertisements in a movie theater based on emotion of a viewer.
Generally, three-dimensional (3D) movies displayed in a movie theater require a viewer to wear glasses to experience the movie in 3D. Typically, an admission ticket to a 3D movie costs more than an admission ticket to a two-dimensional (2D) movie. Accordingly, a movie theater might consider making 3D movies more affordable to movie-goers by incentivizing the movie-goers to view advertisements (Ads) while the 3D movie is playing. For example, the movie theater may offer a reduced cost ticket to a 3D movie-goer who agrees to watch Ads during the movie. However, some movie-goers might opt for a non-incentivized 3D movie experience. Thus, no Ads will be displayed to them. Accordingly, for the same movie performance, Ads may need to be shown to some movie-goers but not to all movie-goers.
Thus, there is a need to accommodate both types of movie-goers during the same movie performance.